Beyond the Holiday Adventure: New Relationships
by FanofGibbs68
Summary: This is #9 in this series. Gibbs and his family have not decided to return to the future yet and are still finding ways to live and get in trouble in Four Corners with our favorite Peacekeepers and new relationships. This story is told through the perspective of NCIS and is about them. Warning! Warning! Will contain family type discipline in all forms including spanking.
1. Chapter 1

**# 9 - Beyond the Holiday Adventure: New Relationships**

This is a science fiction AU crossover of NCIS and Magnificent Seven. This story will be mainly written from the point of view of NCIS, though. I do not own NCIS, Magnificent Seven, or Doctor Who, any products associated with any show or any movie or TV reference **(Tony!) **of any kind or any other character or star. I own Ben and any OC friends of Doctor Who. No money has been made on any of these writings. **No copyright infringement is intended.**

**This is #9 in the Holiday Adventure series.** If you haven't read the other 8, you may want to read those before this one. See my profile for a timeline.

I just wanted to say that all of you have been so wonderful to me. I want to thank all of you again for the reviews, alerts and favorites. I also want to thank those of you who are just reading. Even though you haven't reviewed, it is still an honor to have you read my stories! **I also wanted to add that I am honored and overwhelmed with your patience knowing that I am in Graduate School and hold a full time job. As of the July 1, 2014, I am DONE! Once again, THANK YOU!**

**Warning:** There will be discipline in the form of spankings and groundings in this story. It all depends on how the "kids" (and sometimes the wives) behave and we all know that they have a tendency to get into trouble. Also, there have been two minor children added into the family **(Billy) **and a teenager **(Ben) **and more additions I leave to the story as it progresses that will be disciplined in the same way when needed.

* * *

_**To Flamers**_**: See chapter 3 of Living On for your disclaimer. No really, read it so you don't waste your time.**

* * *

_************__**Warning**_**: There will be talk of and an 'off camera' spanking of a family member in one of the households. Did you expect anything less? **

* * *

**This new scenario may seem far-fetched, but I had to find a way to explain what was going to happen next. Please be patient, but as one reviewer said – this has been far-fetched since they sent themselves back in time. I guess that is why we call it sci-fi too. LOL!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**From #8:**

_When Gibbs looked to Tony questioningly Tony began to explain. "Dad, we knew we'd see you on the way. We have a visitor. Doctor Who is back and he has a big surprise. Don't ask, because I don't know what it is. He only said, 'Take me to your leaders. I have something to discuss with them. I have a surprise for you.' Then he went back into the Tardis. We knew he meant you and Uncle Chris."_

"_What in the world does that crazy want now?" Gibbs asked under his breath as the group made their way back to the ranch._

* * *

The group rode into the ranch yard and was greeted by the rest of Gibbs' family. Billy had thankfully gone home the night before the new arrival of The Doctor.

"Where is he?" Gibbs asked with mixed feelings. He wasn't sure what this man had in store for them.

"The _Tardis_ is in your den, Dad. He said he didn't want to be seen." Abby said excitedly, but a little concerned.

"Chris and I will go in to see him first and then call you in as soon as we can. Duck, please hold down the fort."

Of course Ducky nodded.

When Jenny began to protest, Gibbs stopped her by saying, "Jen, he wanted to see the leaders. I also want to make sure it is safe."

Jenny let it go for now, but wasn't happy about it.

"Dad, please be patient with him. I know he isn't your favorite." Abby pleaded.

"I'll try honey. It all depends on him."

* * *

As Gibbs and Chris approached the big blue box, The Doctor came bounding out.

"Well, well, well! I see everyone has survived quite well out in the 'Old West' and I have noticed have been very busy maintaining the peace. And the marriages – isn't that sweet!" The Doctor rambled.

Gibbs and Chris looked at each other and being men of few words, personalities were beginning to clash already.

"You know how I handle rambling, right Chris?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure. Would you like me to fetch Miz Nettie's wooden spoon?"

"Maybe."

"You know how I've wanted to handle rambling, right Gibbs?"

"Yeah, but if you shot him, according to Abby, he'll just regenerate or something and we'll probably have an even crazier person on our hands."

"Very funny Gentlemen. That is why I like you so much."

"Who's laughing?" Gibbs walked over to his desk and pulled out a wooden ruler. "It's not the spoon, but it will do."

Meanwhile, Chris tapped his gun. "The way I see it, you are disturbin' the peace right now. My peace." Chris growled.

"Tough room! Okay! Okay! I have a proposition for you."

"And?" Gibbs was losing patience, but he tried to remember his promise to Abby.

"I have a group of humans of different ages and genders with me who need a place to move to."

"Uh, Gibbs? Why did he have to point out that they are humans?"

"I was just thinking the same Chris."

"If you'd quit interrupting me, I could finish." The Doctor complained.

The veins on both men's necks were beginning to bulge. The Doctor loved to rile these two up.

"As I was saying, these humans need a place to live. I would like them to be here with you."

"What are you not telling us?" Gibbs asked in frustration.

"I'm getting to that. These people are from the year 2600. Although they are over 500 years older than you, they are technically ages 25 – 65. They have been persecuted unjustly by another race of what you'd call aliens. I rescued them and need to let them live somewhere. They were about to be put to death. This will not affect history because these people had no other family members and were about to disappear from the time line any way. As for what they'll do for the future, I've checked and they won't affect much there either."

"You mean you know what happens to all of us?" Gibbs asked.

"Spoilers! I can't tell you anything."

"I don't want to know any way. I am just glad that you have checked this out thoroughly." Gibbs admitted.

"Have you thought of how they'll live here and survive?"

"Yes, Gibbs, I have. They have a leader just like you two who will maintain order in this group. He was a military leader in his time period and is very strict. He also holds to your way of discipline."

"You mean they spank in the year 2600?" Chris was astounded.

"Yes Chris, corporal punishment has come and gone through the centuries, but it is very much accepted in the 2600's. They found it to be quite effective against misbehavior and even crimes committed at any age."

"Okay, how do we explain them?" Gibbs asked.

"How about we consider them as part of a wagon train and that they are all family, like you Gibbs? They are not really family members except for the leader and his wife. I'll set them up with finances and they can buy a big ranch like yours."

"There is the old Tyler Ranch 10 miles down the road that is for sale." Chris offered.

"Tyler, now that is a pleasant name." The Doctor reminisced with a sigh.

"Why is that so?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh, nothing important to you. Then it is settled!"

"Hold on partner. Nothins' settled until we meet the leader and make sure we all come to an understandin'. So where is he?"

When The Doctor opened the _Tardis _door, everyone in the room could hear an argument going on.

The Doctor rolled his eyes when he heard the woman's voice.

"John, I have just as much right to be at this meeting as anyone."

"Maureen, I won't tell you again. I've explained the time period. Men are the leaders here. Now unless you want to go retrieve your hairbrush again, you had better do as you are told."

"John, we need you in this meeting." The Doctor said with a smirk. "I wonder who he reminds me of."

"Those fiery red-heads!" John said as he stepped out of the blue box. "I'm telling you Doctor, she'll make me paddle her again and in less than two days since the last time."

"I like him already." Gibbs said to Chris. Meanwhile Chris nodded in agreement.

"Gentlemen, this is John Cane. That was his wife Maureen that you heard."

"John Cane? Maureen with red hair? I'll have to hold Tony back on this one." Gibbs thought. He didn't share this aloud because he knew Chris wouldn't understand.

After all the introductions were made, the men sat for a discussion about the new family.

"I'm sure you've seen from that display, I keep my charges in line. From what The Doctor has told me, so do you." John admitted.

After much deliberation and work of details, it was decided that the new 'family' would stay in Four Corners.

* * *

Gibbs asked Jenny, Nettie, and Ducky to come into the den to meet John and Maureen. Once everyone got acquainted, it was decided to bring in Gibbs and Chris' families for a dinner at the Gibbs' ranch the next night. It was decided that the rest of John's family would wait until the dinner was over to meet everyone for the sake of the Gibbs and Larabee families' understanding of the current situation. Also, Billy was to stay at a friend's house because once again, he was too young to keep this information to himself. Billy would be told that the family was from a wagon train.

* * *

The next night, John and Maureen joined everyone for dinner. John did most of the talking and it seemed as though Maureen was uncomfortable in her seat. She was quiet, but everyone could tell that she had much to say.

Tony had been warned by Gibbs not to comment about the fact that the new friends' names were John and Maureen. Tony seemed to be about to explode at his effort to contain his movie references.

Mary, Jenny, and Maureen hit if off right away. This worried the men a little because they could see the future trouble with these three women and their independence.

It was decided that the Cane family would buy the Tyler Ranch. The Doctor would provide period money for the family to survive for a long time. He even gave Gibbs and Chris money too. It was decided that everyone would be able to live comfortably for some time.

The Gibbs and Larabee families knew not to ask about the year 2600. If someone made a mistake about a future reference, The Doctor would rectify it, but not without consequences to the one who made the error. Of course, the families could get in touch with The Doctor at any time with the solar cell phone that Abby and Tim had, but The Doctor would be keeping tabs on the three families and would be available if needed.

* * *

Once the two families, John, and Maureen got acquainted and all the details were worked out it was time for John to explain to the rest of his family. He and Maureen went back into the _Tardis_ and explained to their family what was decided.

"I hope The Doctor lets us have a look in the _Tardis_."

"I don't know Abbs; I'll have to think about that one."

Of course Abby pouted about Gibbs' answer.

"Young lady, don't pout or I'll give you something to be upset about." Gibbs stated sternly.

Abby wisely put on a small smile.

* * *

An hour later John and Maureen stepped out of the blue box and began presenting the rest of their family. As the family stepped out and were introduced one at a time Gibbs could be heard saying, "Tony, close your mouth or you'll catch flies."

**TBC…**

**A/N: Doctor Who fans will realize the 'Tyler' Ranch as a reference to his companion Rose Tyler. Also, The Doctor's comment about spoilers comes from the episode _Silence in the Library. _John Wayne fans will realize the 'John Cane and Maureen (fiery red head)' references and why Tony was about to explode.**


	2. Chapter 2

**See Chapter 1 for any disclaimers. I also DO NOT own any name, product, reference, or anything else that could be related to a movie, TV show, or a real or imagined person. I am in no way making money on these writings. **

* * *

_**To Flamers**_**: See chapter 3 of 'Living On' for your disclaimer. No really, read it so you don't waste your time. **

_**Short as life is, we make it still shorter by the careless waste of time. ~ Victor Hugo**_

* * *

_**To the faithful, nonjudgmental readers:**_** I am glad you have accepted this new scenario. Once again, thank you for all the reviews, followings, favorites, and reads. I appreciate the fact that you still want to read this series. **

_**Also, I am finished with that Master's Degree! It has been a very looooong two years with many struggles while maintaining a full – time job, etc., etc. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for all the patience with this series as I have pursued this degree. Thank you for the support and faithfulness!**_

* * *

_**Now for a little housekeeping:**_

**Recap: I needed a way for our families to have relationships while not hurting the timeline, but I also wanted to have some fun with Tony and the oldie but goodie western stars. Hence, the big family from the future.**

**I wanted to take this time to set up the 'characterization' of the new family. I will also mention the movie or TV show I picture them in so you can understand my reasoning as relationships progress. If you do not recognize them, then simply see them as OCs and enjoy the new adventures or look them up on imdb dot com. If you do recognize them, you will get a greater effect as the story progresses. Remember these people not only have a name that sounds like the real star, but also look like them to a certain degree and have the same attitude as the movie or TV show I mention. Also, if you don't already realize, these young women were either spanked, threatened to be spanked, or should have been spanked in the TV show or movie they were in. Soooo you can only imagine the fun in store for the three families…**

**After this chapter, I will refer to them by first names only. I am tacking on the 'aunt and uncle' name now. I will not continue to bore you with long names. It is a lot to take in and I'll have to keep referring back to this chapter to keep it straight. Please be patient as I set the background of these characters. Hopefully by the next chapter we will have a lot more fun with this bunch!**

_**THE MARRIED COUPLES:**_

**John Cane = John Wayne in McClintock! – **_**married to Maureen O'Mara**_

**Maureen O'Mara Cane = Maureen O'Hara in McClintock!**

_**Uncle **_**Flint Walker Cane**** = Clint Walker in Cheyenne – **_**married to Karen O'Brien**_

_**Aunt **_**Karen O'Brien Cane**** = Erin O'Brien in Cheyenne (Border Affair)**

_**Uncle **_**Robert Borton Cane**** = Robert Horton in Wagon Train – **_**married to Becca Wells**_

_**Aunt **_**Becca Wells Cane**** = Rebecca Wells in Wagon Train (****The Flint McCullough Story) and in Bat Masterson (The Brunette Bombshell)**

_**Uncle **_**James Barner Cane**** = James Garner in Maverick – **_**married to Diane Drewster**_

_**Aunt **_**Diane Drewster Cane**** = Diane Brewster in Maverick**

_**THE SINGLE CROWD:**_

_**Uncle **_**Bard Bond Cane**** = Ward Bond in Wagon Train **

_**Aunt **_**Barbara Stanbrick Cane**** = Barbara Stanwyck in Big Valley**

_**Aunt **_**Karie Windsor Cane**** = Marie Windsor in Cheyenne (The Mutton Puncher) **

_**Uncle **_**Clint Northwood Cane**** = Clint Eastwood in Rawhide **

_**Uncle **_**Jim Holt Cane**** = Tim Holt in Stagecoach Kid**

**Angie Nickinson Cane**** = Angie Dickinson in Rio Bravo and Cheyenne (War Party)**

**Dawn Nells Cane**** = Dawn Wells in Bonanza (The Way Station)**

**Susan Toliver Cane**** = Susan Oliver in Wagon Train (The Margaret Hamilton Story) **

**Paulette Toddard Cane**** = Paulette Goddard in Reap the Wild Wind**

**Pearl Temple Cane**** = Shirley Temple in A Kiss for Carliss **

**Yvonne de Marlo Cane**** = Yvonne de Carlo in Frontier Gal **

**Frann Sheridan Cane**** = Ann Sheridan in The Footloose Heiress **

**Adele Kara Cane**** = Adele Mara in Twilight on the Rio Grande **

* * *

**_********Warning_****: There will be threat of and actual spanking of a family member in one or more of the households.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_An hour later John and Maureen stepped out of the blue box and began presenting the rest of their family. As the family stepped out and were introduced one at a time Gibbs could be heard saying, "Tony, close your mouth or you'll catch flies."_

* * *

"As you already know, we are not related through DNA. For the sake of following the new way of living that has been given to us; I will introduce them as family. Just as you, we see each other as family without the blood ties anyway. By the way, the Doctor told you that we were the only husband and wife in the group. That was so up until an hour ago. The couples I am about to name married after we discussed the living arrangements. They know that this has to be so for this time period and were ready to make it official anyway. Like a ship's captain, The Doctor can marry couples."

"Now, let me introduce our new couples. This is Flint Walker Cane and his wife Karen, Robert Borton Cane and his wife Becca, and James Barner Cane and his wife Diane. These three men, as well as, Bard Bond Cane, Clint Northwood Cane, and Jim Holt Cane help me keep order in our family. Consider them my brothers." John said this as he pointed to each family member. Each family member introduced also nodded to make themselves known.

It was like Tony had not heard Gibbs at all when he told him to close his mouth. He was trying to register the fact that each one of these names sounded like the names of famous movie or TV stars. What was really amazing was that these people actually looked like the people they were 'named' after. It was like he stepped into some sort of Hollywood studio. Then his attention went back to a certain young woman who had stepped out of the _Tardis._ The beautiful, curvaceous woman caught his eye immediately. He could not believe his eyes. She looked so much like a young Angie Dickinson.

"I would also like to introduce the younger female Canes: Angie Nickinson, Judy Farland, Susan Toliver, Paulette Toddard, Pearl Temple, Yvonne de Marlo, Frann Sheridan, and Adele Kara. These are, for all intent and purposes, my and Maureen's daughters of whom I am very protective of." John said as he eyed the single men in the room.

Gibbs and Chris smirked while the younger men gulped. Gibbs thought, "Any man who looks like John Wayne, stands like John Wayne, speaks like John Wayne, and silently threatens like John Wayne would make any young man gulp and want to run. This man and I will really get along. He is as protective as I am." Gibbs almost chuckled at the look on his boys' faces. Jimmy looked like he was about to run. Tim and JD had a look of pure shock and nervousness. Tony was caught between a flirtatious look, a look of dread, and a look of awe. It took Gibbs all of his self-restraint not to laugh. After all, he had to maintain his persona too. Chris was silently thinking the same thing about the boys.

"Lastly, this is Barbara Stanbrick and Karie Windsor. These are my sisters of whom I am also protective of, but can well defend themselves if needed."

No one doubted that statement.

Chris introduced Mary and the other 6 of his group. He also introduced them as family, but explained that they do not have the same last name since everyone was already living in Four Corners. He also explained about Billy and the fact that he could not know the truth about everyone because of his age. He made it clear that he and the 6 were the law in Four Corners and to call on them if need be.

Gibbs then made his family introductions which included Miz Nettie. He went on to explain how they got there and about the fact that they could leave at any time.

After the introductions were made, the families gathered for refreshments that Miz Nettie, Abby, and Ziva made previously. Everyone mingled and got to know one another as best they could in a short while. There would be plenty of time to really get to know one another as time passed.

Of course Tony had gravitated to Angie. Under the watchful eye of John and her uncles, Angie smiled and spoke to Tony. Finally Tony could stand it no longer and asked how each family member came to be named in the way they had.

Gibbs heard Tony's question and shook his head in frustration. John decided to put an end to that particular question by gathering the families and explaining.

"It's fine Gibbs. I'll clear this up. As we have said, we are from the year 2600. We have heard about these old movies and television shows. Yes Tony, these have survived the test of time." John admitted when he saw Tony's satisfied look.

"You see!" Tony exclaimed to his family. "I have been studying history all this time!" He looked at his siblings and said, "That will teach you to rib me about my shows."

"Are you in a habit of interrupting your elders, young man?" John asked with a 'Duke' persona.

"Uh … No, no, Sir." Tony stuttered.

"Continue John. He won't do it again if he knows what is good for him." Gibbs said sternly. "And the rest of my kids will wipe the smirk off their faces if they don't want the same." Gibbs said this without even turning around. The kids wisely did what they were told.

John looked over at Chris and seeing that he was giving the same look to JD, said to Gibbs and Chris, "We are going to get along nicely. As I was saying, we decided since we were going to live in the 'Old West', that we take the names of what is familiar to us about the 'Old West'. With the exception of a couple of us who never cared for western shows of course. So we studied our favorite characters and then decided to take on the persona of those characters. Tony, you have a question?"

"Yes, Sir. How do you explain the fact that you look like the character?"

"If I told you that, I'd have to shoot you." John said and then chuckled at Tony's expression. Everyone in the room laughed, especially the ones who knew the Duke.

"That is something you are not privy to know." The Doctor chimed in. "This is too far out of your time period, just like Chris and his family can't be given an explanation about movies and television."

Chris knew this and had warned the family not to even ask. He took this as a cue to go home. "Well, it is gettin' late and we have a small ride back to town. Vin and I have rounds to make. We can't rely on the new guy too long. He is good at watching over things, but I am not sure he could handle anything big."

Chris gathered his family, everyone said their goodbyes, and they all agreed to meet again for breakfast in the morning to help the Canes begin their new lives.

"Well, I think it is time for us to turn in too. We have a big day tomorrow." John said.

"Aww, Dad. I'm not ready to go yet." Angie said as she smiled sweetly at Tony.

"I have already spoken to you about arguing with me, young lady. Do we have to have this 'discussion' again?" John asked knowingly.

Everyone in the room got the hint when John said the word 'discussion'.

Angie rolled her eyes and said, "No, Dad."

When she rolled her eyes the younger Gibbs' held their breath. As Angie began walking away from Tony, John gave her backside a hard swat.

"Oww, Dad!" Angie exclaimed with embarrassment.

"Don't roll your eyes at me little girl." John stated.

This time it was the girls who had the expressions of wanting to run away. After all, Abby and Ziva had seen McClintock! with one of Tony's John Wayne marathons.

"We have room here if anyone needs." Jenny offered trying to change the subject.

"You would not believe how much room we have in the _Tardis, _but thanks for the offer." Maureen said kindly as Angie rubbed her backside.

Gibbs braced for what he knew was coming. "Dad, can I go see inside? I'll only be a minute." Abby said forgetting too quickly about John's action to Angie.

The Doctor coming to the rescue again said, "I'm sorry Abby, I don't think it is a good idea. There is too much future technology."

"You can make me forget. You've done it before to Donna."

"What good would it be to see it and then have to forget it?" The Doctor tried.

"But…"

"The only butt will be the one over my knee if you continue to argue. It will be right now and more than what Angie got. Act like a child in front of everyone, get the child's punishment in front of everyone." Gibbs said in a tone that issued a challenge to fight him on it.

Abby blushed in front of everyone. She especially blushed when she realized that Jim was watching the whole incident. She was especially fascinated by Tim Holt ever since she watched _The Stagecoach Kid_ when she was little. She had admired the girl who pretended to be a young man in order to escape her dad. The girl wanted to go back East to meet her finance'. Of course Tim Holt's character had to put the girl over his knee to stop her from escaping, supposedly not knowing the young man was really a young woman. At this point, Jim was looking her over much like Tim Holt did to the girl before he spanked her. This made her blush more. The bright side was that Chris' family had left and didn't witness her scolding. "Yes Dad." Abby finally said.

Everyone said goodnight and settled in their respective places for the night.

* * *

"Jethro, something is bothering me." Jenny said as she was getting into bed with Gibbs.

"What, that Abby gave up too easily tonight?" Gibbs asked with a smirk.

"You too, huh?"

"I have to let her make her own mistakes and find out for herself, and boy will she find out if she disobeys me on this. We will get our chance to ride in that blue thing when we go back to our own future. She will have to wait." Gibbs replied.

"Yes, but this is our Abby and patience is not her strong suit."

They both smiled and drifted off to sleep. Gibbs had a feeling he'd be up in a couple of hours.

* * *

When John got his family in the _Tardis _he pulled Angie aside. "Angie and I have a small discussion to take care of."

The family went to their rooms and went to bed knowing that John had everything under control.

John pulled Angie into the dining area and sat on a wooden chair. He pulled her over his knee and spanked her with his large hand. It was a quick spanking by John Cane's standards, but Angie felt every bit of it. When he pulled her up and unto his lap, he explained, "I know that you are very independent and are used to taking care of yourself. As I have already explained to you, we are not in 2600 and you don't have to take care of yourself anymore. You have me and many uncles to help you. When I say something, I expect my directions followed. We are in a dangerous time period and for safety, I expect my family to know that I know what is best. Even with the little stuff like going to bed. If you can't follow me on that, what will you do when the issues are bigger?"

"I'm sorry Dad. I am still getting used to not being on my own and being able to do what I want." Angie admitted through sniffles.

"All is forgiven. Go to bed." John said, kissing her forehead, and sending her off with a smile and a gentle swat.

Angie smiled while rubbing her backside. She went to bed thinking about the fact that she was still getting used to the new knowledge that she had a family to take care of her now.

"Boy, that Tony is sure a cute one." She thought as she drifted off to sleep on her stomach, of course.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jim felt that Abby may not listen to her Dad. He didn't know why this girl fascinated him so much. Maybe it was the way she stared at him like she knew him. "She must have seen some of Tim Holt's old movies. Well, I am a lot like Tim; I do not tolerate disobedience either." He thought and decided to stay up a little while.

* * *

About two hours after everyone was asleep, Abby got out of bed and tiptoed down the stairs and into the den. She pushed open the door to the _Tardis_ and walked in slowly. She did like everyone else who had been in the blue box for the first time. She walked in and eyed the amount of vast room inside and then walked out and around the outside of the box. Abby thought, "Yes, it is the size of a regular Police Box from England." She then went back in and began looking over the many buttons on the circular control panel. "I wonder what this does?" She thought aloud. She was about to touch the button when she was startled by Jim.

"Don't touch that button, young lady." Jim ordered sternly.

When he startled her, she bumped the button and the _Tardis_ began to make noises like it was about to go on a journey.

* * *

In the meantime, Gibbs had gone to check on his girls when he noticed Abby not in her bed. He began walking quickly downstairs and heard the familiar noise. He rushed into the den in time to watch the _Tardis_ fading. "Abigail!" He growled out of fear, helplessness, and frustration. Then, Gibbs watched helplessly as the _Tardis _faded away.

**TBC... **

**The updates will be sooner than this last one since I have more time now. I cannot promise how soon, but the updates shouldn't be months apart. Thanks for continuing to read.**


	3. Chapter 3

**See Chapter 1 for any disclaimers. I also DO NOT own any name, product, reference, or anything else that could be related to a movie, TV show, or a real or imagined person. I do not make money from any of this. **

* * *

_**To Flamers**_**: See chapter 3 of 'Living On' for your disclaimer. No really, read it so you don't waste your time. **

_Optimism doesn't wait on facts. It deals with prospects. Pessimism is a __waste of time__. __~ N__orman Cousins_

* * *

_**Warning! There will be spanking in this chapter.**_

* * *

_**To the faithful readers:**_** I am glad you have accepted this new scenario. Once again, thank you for all the reviews, followings, favorites, and reads. I appreciate the fact that you still want to read this series. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_In the meantime, Gibbs had gone to check on his girls when he noticed Abby not in her bed. He began walking quickly downstairs and heard the familiar noise. He rushed into the den and watched the __Tardis__ fading. "Abigail!" He growled out of fear, helplessness, and frustration. Then, Gibbs watched as the __Tardis __faded away._

"Jim! How could you? You startled me and made me push that button! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Where are we going?"

"Are you bawling me out for what you did?" Jim asked sternly.

"Well, if you hadn't startled me, I may not have pushed the button and we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Jim just stood there with his arms crossed and looked Abby over in a way that her Dad does when she is in trouble. "Oh no! Dad!" Abby thought.

"Stop looking at me like that and do something!" Abby exclaimed.

"Oh, I'll do something alright." Jim just couldn't believe her audacity.

As Jim began advancing on Abby, Abby began backing away. Knowing the vast space in the _Tardis_, Abby decided she could get away from Jim.

Jim was now on a mission as he thought, "Where does she think she'll go? Let's see how far she'll get with this." He picked up his lasso and roped her with it.

Of course, Abby screamed and demanded to be let go. It was like she was in an old western movie and being manhandled was the last thing she wanted.

"Holler all you want, but no one will hear you. The rooms are sound proof and you were expected."

"You can't do this to me. You have no right. I'll report you."

"It would be a pleasure to go to jail for what I am about to do to you." Jim volunteered.

With that, he brought Abby, rope and all, to the nearest bench and pulled her over his knee. Of course Abby fought, but she was no match for Jim. Abby was glad that she had gotten dressed before she came down the stairs to have a disobedient look at the _Tardis_.

With that said, Jim began spanking Abby with his large hand. This went on for many swats. After Abby quit fighting him and began to sob, Jim let her up.

"I'm sorry I had to do that young lady, but you asked for it by coming in here uninvited while I was on watch. You were also disobedient to what your dad and The Doctor said. As to my right, someone needs to save you from yourself and it seems as though your dad could use some help." While Jim was explaining, he felt the urge to kiss this girl and protect her from all harm. Nevertheless, there would be time later to admit to her that he had an attraction for her. Right now she needed protection against herself.

As Abby calmed down some, rubbed her backside, and sniffled, she began to panic about where they were going. Then something Jim said earlier dawned on her.

"What do you mean, I was expected?" Abby nervously asked.

"The Doctor, John, and I suspected you would do this."

At the mention of John's name, Abby became wide-eyed.

As if Jim was reading her mind, he said, "Yes, I'd say you are lucky it was me on watch and not John." After he chuckled at Abby's expression at the mention of John's name, Jim went on to explain about the _Tardis_. "The Doctor set the _Tardis_ on a time loop. We had a feeling you weren't going to listen to your dad so we planned ahead. The _Tardis_ hasn't really gone anywhere."

Abby blushed, but was relieved to know that they hadn't traveled to a new dimension or time era. Then she realized her dad was probably outside waiting on her. At that point John and The Doctor walked in.

"Abby, Abby, Abby. What are we going to do with you?" The Doctor rebuked.

"I know what I'd do if she were my daughter." John's ominous voice rang out.

Abby shivered at the thought of being over John's knee. "Must I go through this nervousness with yet another patriarch?" Abby thought, remembering what she went through with Chris.

"Let's put Gibbs out of his misery, shall we Doctor?" John said as he walked closer to Abby and Jim. As John said that, he swatted Abby once on her backside. That one swat took Abby off her feet. When she turned with her backside away from John he said, "Let that be a lesson to you. If you are ever under my supervision, you had better be on your best behavior."

"Yes Sir." Abby said quickly while rubbing her backside.

* * *

When the door to the blue box opened, the occupants were greeted with one very irate Gibbs.

All Gibbs said while putting his hand up to stop any explanation from Abby was, "Tomorrow. Go to bed."

Abby quickly obeyed.

"Well my friend, it looks like you have your hands full with that one." John chuckled as soon as he knew Abby was gone.

"What happened?"

Jim explained to Gibbs that they had anticipated what happened and planned the loop. Once Gibbs was satisfied that everyone was fine, he apologized for Abby and assured the men that she'd be taken care of. The men had no doubt that Gibbs would deal with Abby and that Abby would be one very contrite little girl when the conversation was over.

"Gibbs, before we go to bed, may I speak to you privately?" Jim asked.

The Doctor and John took that as their cue to return to the _Tardis_, knowing already that Jim spanked Abby. They also knew that Jim wanted privacy to explain it all to Gibbs.

"We'll see everyone in the morning." John said as he and The Doctor entered the blue box.

"What's on your mind Jim?" Gibbs asked having a gut feeling he knew what Jim wanted already. He had seen the way Jim had looked at Abby. While John was profiling the single men in the room earlier, Gibbs was doing the same. After all, that is what a good dad and protector does for his family and this was Gibbs' family.

Nevertheless, Gibbs was not prepared for what Jim was going to say first.

"Gibbs, I spanked Abby." Jim said confidently. "I am not apologizing for it and I would do it again to protect her from danger and herself."

Jim went on to explain Abby's casual and rude attitude about the whole thing and why he did what he did.

"I have one question. Besides the obvious disobedience, why?" Gibbs was more curious than angry. After all, Abby did seem contrite when she came out of that blue thing, but did not seem injured.

"I don't know Gibbs. I guess I panicked over the fact that she put herself in danger and then was taken aback when she didn't see the danger. Then there was the attitude."

"I know, but you knew I'd handle it. There must be more."

"I care about her. I know it seems soon, but I really like her."

"I suspected as much or you would have let John deal with her. I don't blame you under the circumstances. Just know that you will answer to me if you ever truly hurt her."

"I wouldn't do that Gibbs." Jim said adamantly.

"My gut tells me that, but she is one of my girls and you'll have to give me time."

"Fair enough. Don't be too hard on her Gibbs, I was thorough."

"I'll consider what you are saying, but I will do what I must. Goodnight."

As Jim said goodnight and turned to leave, Gibbs smiled and thought, "Don't be too hard on her, huh? Yup, he has feelings for her. I may not have to shoot him after all."

* * *

Gibbs checked in on his kids before he settled in for the night. Abby was already sound asleep. "She must have fallen asleep the moment her head hit the pillow." Gibbs thought while shaking his head.

Of course, when he went into his own bedroom he explained everything to Jenny. Jenny thought it was wonderful that Abby now had another protector.

* * *

The next morning, after breakfast, everyone became busy helping the Cane family settle in to their ranch. Everyone pitched in and everyone got to know a little more about one another in the process.

They were so busy that Gibbs did not have time to address Abby's disobedience. Abby was glad to have a reprieve even if it was just one day because Jim had done a number on her backside the night before and she was still feeling slight effects from it.

* * *

Everyone went to bed early that night out of sheer exhaustion. While Abby lay in bed, on her stomach, she thought, "Although I am mad at Jim for what he did to me, I do think he is kind of cute." Abby fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

The following morning Abby's backside felt much better, but she reluctantly came down for breakfast. Gibbs greeted her in the kitchen and said, "As soon as you finish your breakfast, meet me in the workshop."

Abby's eyes widened. The workshop usually meant the homemade paddle among other things. "Yes Dad."

"Don't stall and don't make me come get you. It will be worse."

"Yes Dad." Abby said as she stared at her food and suddenly lost her appetite.

* * *

Mean while, Ziva had not yet come down for breakfast. She had walked out the back door before anyone saw her. "I don't care anymore." Ziva thought as she walked off the ranch grounds. She knew that when Dad found out she left without telling anyone or getting an escort, he would be furious. She didn't care at the moment.

Ziva had been having thoughts of giving up for some time. She felt like life just wasn't turning around for her. So when she decided to go for a walk, she didn't care what happened. She was also tired of her past hurts, hiding her true feelings, and always being the strong one who helped with other's problems.

Of course she wasn't thinking of all the people that she would hurt if something happened to her.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Ziva?" Ducky asked the family in the kitchen. No one had seen her that morning.

"Maybe she is in the workshop with Jethro. He is waiting for Abby to finish her breakfast which she had better hurry and do if she knows what is good for her." Jenny offered.

Abby had a look of dread on her face while everyone else looked upon her with a mixture of sympathy and disbelief. "Why had she disobediently gone into that _Tardis_?" This seemed to be everyone's thought.

"I'll check in the workshop." Ducky said.

* * *

"What's up Duck?" Gibbs asked curiously. He was expecting it to be Abby.

"I am afraid our Ziva has not been herself lately. She has also been despondent. I hadn't said anything, but it has gone on too long."

Gibbs took a deep breath and then said, "I'll find her and talk to her. Tell Abby it will be a while yet before our discussion and that she is to go to her room and stay there until I come get her."

"Will do. Gibbs, instill in Ziva once and for all to take care of herself, but be careful. I never thought I'd say this, but she is fragile right now."

"Don't worry Duck. I'll instill what is needed without breaking her."

* * *

After a thorough look around, Gibbs surmised that Ziva must have taken off.

"Just wait until I find her." He thought angrily.

Gibbs mounted his horse and went out to find Ziva.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clint Northwood Cane was on his way to the Gibbs Ranch to invite everyone for supper when he heard a scream.

He drew his gun and found Ziva had almost gotten bitten by a rattlesnake. He shot the snake and ran over to see if she was hurt.

"Are you alright? Did it bite you?"

"No Clint. It just startled me. Thanks for helping." Ziva said gratefully knowing she had better not fuss because he was minding her business. In the short while she knew Clint, she realized he was much like his namesake. According to Tony, who had been educating anyone in his family who did not know the TV or movie character the Cane family was modeled after, Clint was a no nonsense type who meant business and usually did not take backtalk or no for an answer. She had seen the old Rawhide episodes and a couple of Clint Eastwood's other movies with Tony.

After Clint looked around, he asked, "What are you doing out here alone? Gibbs knows where you are?"

"I am old enough to have the right to go and come as I please."

"Don't they teach manners in your time era? Not the answer I am looking for, young lady."

When Ziva folded her arms, Clint realized something needed to be done. He put his foot up on a stump and pulled Ziva over his knee. He gave her ten swats to her trouser covered backside and let her stand.

"That hurt! If you only knew how I could take you out with my martial arts skills. What is it with the men here? Must they always spank?"

"It would have hurt more if the snake bit you and yes men around here spank naughty little girls with bad attitudes even though they have martial arts skills. The attitude had better change now unless you want more." Clint said with a growl while Ziva rubbed her backside.

"I'm sorry Clint. I am used to fending for myself and not used to having to answer to very many people."

"I gathered that. What's wrong?"

Ziva blushed. "I am grateful that you care, but I am tired of my past. I want to move beyond what happened in my childhood. I am just tired."

"You will have to tell me about your childhood one day, but why do I get the feeling that you wouldn't have cared if the snake bit you?"

Ziva blushed again.

"Ziva! Nothing is ever bad enough to give up in that way!" Clint said as he shook Ziva.

Ziva just looked down.

Clint sat on the stump and pulled Ziva onto his knee. Ziva was so surprised by the gesture and the fact that she wasn't across his knee that she began to cry quietly. Clint held her and let her cry against his shoulder. After she stopped crying, she asked, "Why do you care? You don't know me very well."

"You are part of Gibbs' family which makes you part of my family. I also like you very much." Clint said with a small smile.

"You had better never have this attitude about yourself again. If you do, I'll be standing in line to take my turn on your backside and maybe have you cut a switch in the process."

"How dare you threaten me with a switch!"

"I dare. Are you going to make me prove it?"

"No." Ziva said knowing that Clint would prove it. "Don't tell Dad about me not caring. I don't want him to think it is because I am ungrateful for all he has done."

"I won't tell him, you will. You will explain about not being ungrateful and he will understand. Let's go. I'll give you a ride back to the ranch."

Ziva didn't dare argue. The look in Clint's eyes revealed that he wasn't asking.

Before they could mount the horse, Gibbs rode up with Chris who he met along the way and Ziva gulped. She thought of running and hiding, but knew Gibbs would find her and it would be worse. The expression on his face did not bode well for her anyway. Why make him more upset?

The three men greeted.

"Explain." Gibbs commanded Ziva.

That one word was enough to make Ziva want to melt into the scenery. "I just went for a walk. I had some thinking to do."

"You had better start explaining properly." Clint growled next to Ziva's ear.

"During my walk, I ran into Clint." Ziva said while trying to skirt the real issue. SWAT! "Ow!"

"Tell him." Clint said as he reared back for another swat.

"Okay!"

"You're going to get more if you don't stop stalling."

Ziva should have gauged Gibbs' expression in this process and known she had better get on with the story.

"EXPLAIN!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Oops, I am in for it now." Ziva thought.

"I decided to take a walk to clear my head. I didn't care where I was going or what happened in the process. I am tired of my past. I just don't care anymore."

"Let me get this straight. Instead of talking to me you just walked off the ranch and put yourself in danger?"

"There's more." Clint said.

"I'm waiting, but I won't wait much longer. I am about to cut a switch and wear your backside out in front of Clint and Chris."

That got Ziva to talk quicker. "While I was walking around, I met up with a rattlesnake and screamed. Clint heard and shot the snake before it bit me. When Clint asked why I was out by myself, I got rude with him and he spanked me."

"Why do I not believe that is the only reason why Clint spanked you?" Gibbs said while giving Clint a silent, deadly look which said, "You had better have a good reason for spanking my daughter." Once again, though, Gibbs gut told him that, like Jim with Abby, Clint was interested in Ziva.

"Tell him." Clint encouraged while giving Gibbs an expression of, "I'd do it again if it was to protect Ziva."

"The other reason he spanked me was because of the attitude I had about myself."

"Oh?" Gibbs asked with the raised eyebrow. At this point Ziva was starting to sweat. She didn't want to admit that she didn't care if she lived or died. Gibbs would not take a liking to this. He was very strict about his family and taking care of themselves. "What attitude?"

Ziva gulped and said, "I didn't care if I lived or died out here when I came out today. I actually thought it may have been easier for the snake to have bitten me. Looking back, I really don't mean that. I'm glad Clint was here. I'm sorry."

"Gibbs, I'll leave you to this. I'll meet you back at the ranch. I have something I want to discuss with you."

Chris decided to ride back to the ranch with Clint.

Gibbs had a feeling it was to discuss the spanking, but more so to discuss dating Ziva. "Thank you Clint. I am glad you protected her against herself and the snake. Chris, could you please let Jenny and Ducky know that Ziva is fine and that we'll be along after I sort this out. They'll understand, but please don't let on about her thoughts. We need to discuss this when I get back. I'd rather be the one to explain."

"You got it Gibbs."

"Thanks for bringing me back out of this Clint. I saw a different side to you when you let me cry on your shoulder. Thanks for saving me from the snake."

"Yeah well, don't let on about the different side of me. I've got to keep a reputation you know." He smiled and then said, "None of us want anything to happen to you, even if it means a sore backside."

"Just be glad it wasn't your Uncle Siah that found you like this. He has no patience for the hurting of God's creatures, especially if it is you that wants to do the hurting." Chris volunteered.

"Chris, send the boys to ask Josiah if he'll come to the ranch for supper tonight. I think we need him on this one."

Chris nodded in understanding and rode away with Clint.

* * *

Gibbs walked Ziva to the stump and pulled her onto his lap like Clint had done. Like that incident, Ziva started crying because of Gibbs' tenderness.

"Ziva, how can you allow yourself to feel this way? We love you."

"It is because I am tired of having these past issues coming up. I don't want to talk to anyone about them."

"That is the problem. You don't value yourself enough to talk to someone about what has happened to you. You don't think you are important enough to bother with."

"I'm not." Ziva said as she jumped up from Gibbs' lap and crossed her arms in stubbornness.

"You know that I don't bother with unimportant things. Right?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes."

"When I do bother with important things, I give it my all. I don't do things half-way. Right?"

"Yes." Ziva didn't like the way this was heading.

"Well Ziva you are important to me and since I don't do things half-way with important things..." Gibbs left the sentence hanging as he quickly grabbed Ziva's wrist and flipped her over his knee. Gibbs was still sitting on the stump when Ziva jumped up in stubbornness.

Gibbs did not talk. He just lit into Ziva giving swat after swat to her trouser covered backside. After a flurry of swats, Ziva began to shed quiet tears. Ziva was never one for a big show while being spanked. Gibbs continued to swat, but slower than before.

He then began to lecture. "This spanking is for leaving the ranch without letting someone know you were leaving. The rest of this will be discussed later at home." Gibbs gave Ziva a few more spanks and then waited for her to try to get up on her own. When Ziva realized it was over, she continued to tear up, but began getting up. Gibbs helped her and then drew her into a hug which she accepted and that is when the dam broke. She cried like she had never cried before. She didn't care about weaknesses at this point. She was safe in her dad's arms and he loved her enough to correct her thinking.

After what seemed like heavenly eternity to Ziva, she pulled away from Gibbs.

"Better?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes."

"Let's go home and we'll work the rest out together. I think you have an admirer who may want to help protect you now too."

Even though her backside hurt in the saddle, Ziva smiled at the thought of Clint being an admirer. She liked him too. Instead she said, "Great another spanker in my life. That is all I need."

Gibbs knew it was a half-hearted statement. "Besides, I still have to take care of your sister's disobedience about the _Tardis_."

"You do have your hands full with us don't you? I guess you do need a little help."

"Yup." Gibbs said and smiled.

**TBC…**

**Note: If you don't already know or recognize, the lasso incident was a somewhat modified scene from _The Stagecoach Kid_. : ) LOL!**


	4. Chapter 4

**See Chapter 1 for any disclaimers. I also DO NOT own any name, product, reference, or anything else that could be related to a movie, TV show, or a real or imagined person. I do not make money from any of this. **

* * *

_**To Any Flamer**_**: Don't waste your time. **

_**Warning! There will be spankings in this chapter.  
**_

* * *

_**To the faithful readers:**_** Once again, thank you for all the reviews, followings, favorites, and reads. I will always appreciate the fact that you still want to read this series. I am honored.**

* * *

_Even though her backside hurt in the saddle, Ziva smiled at the thought of Clint being an admirer. She liked him too. Instead she said, "Great another spanker in my life. That is all I need."_

_Gibbs knew it was a half-hearted statement. "Besides, I still have to take care of your sister's disobedience about the __Tardis__."_

_"You do have your hands full with us don't you? I guess you do need a little help."_

_"Yup." Gibbs said and smiled._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It took a while for their return, but when Gibbs and Ziva arrived at the ranch, Gibbs had Ziva wait for him in the workshop while he entered the kitchen for some much-needed coffee.

Chris, Clint, Ducky, Nettie, and Jenny were waiting for Gibbs' arrival. Earlier, Chris and Clint had explained that Gibbs was with Ziva, but left the details for Gibbs on his return. The men had not explained what had happened with the snake either.

"How's Ziva?" Jenny questioned.

"She is waiting for me in the workshop. I will be dealing with her and Abby in a few minutes. Duck you were right, Ziva is not herself." Gibbs went on to explain what had happened with Clint and that Clint had helped him see that Ziva did not care about herself or what would happen to her when she went for her little walk. "I don't believe she would ever really let anything happen to herself, but that is why I sent for Josiah. I am hoping we can get her to open up and talk to him and gradually get her through what is plaguing her about her past."

"That's a great idea. Maybe talking to him will help." Jenny said.

"Being that Siah is our resident preacher; we figure he can help her through. If anything, he is a good listener and is very patient. I couldn't do it." Chris said with a smirk.

"Now why does that not surprise me?" Jenny commented sarcastically.

"Jen." Gibbs said warningly. The last thing Gibbs needed now was a battle between Chris and Jenny.

* * *

Unknown to the occupants in the kitchen, the boys had returned from town sooner than expected and had overheard, through eavesdropping, that Clint had spanked Ziva. They already knew from Abby that Jim had spanked Abby. She had told them that in a moment of self-pity.

"I've had enough of this new family thinking they can come in and do as they please. At least Chris' family waited to get to know us before dishing out consequences." Tony was letting his anger get the best of him, but he was whispering so Gibbs wouldn't hear.

"I think we ought to do something about this."

"What do you have in mind Tony?" Tim asked nervously already feeling his backside tingling.

"Yeah, Tony. I haven't been in trouble for a while." Jimmy said uncomfortably. "I'd like to keep it that way."

"I'm thinking of a couple of harmless pranks to get back at those two for being so forward as to spank our little sisters. What harm could it do and it would prove that the Gibbs brothers won't stand for their sisters being hurt."

"What harm could it do? Famous last words Tony." Tim said sarcastically.

Jimmy nodded in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen a nervous young man was about to ask a question. "Gibbs, may I speak to you and Mrs. Gibbs alone?" Clint asked

"Call me Jenny, Clint."

Clint smiled in acceptance.

"How 'bout some more coffee?" Nettie asked Chris and Ducky.

"Sounds good to me." Chris said. Ducky and Chris knew it was Nettie's way of giving them something to do while the others had their talk and that Gibbs would want a personal conversation with Clint about the spanking anyway.

* * *

Once the three had made it to the study, Clint spoke. "I wanted to ask if I could court your daughter, Ziva. I know it is a bit sudden, but I really like her."

Jenny smiled at Clint's old-fashioned ways, but was glad to hear the question.

Knowing by Jenny's smile that she agreed, Gibbs began. "Thank you for asking first. Jenny and I are in agreement to this, but we will leave this up to Ziva. After the confrontation you had with her, you may have to be patient. She does not like being told what to do or being called on her actions. She can also hold her own in martial arts. As a matter of fact, I am surprised you didn't get hurt when you spanked her. This leads me to believe she likes you. Just keep in mind; she does have training that I will let her explain to you later. I do want you to know, though, that she could have taken you out with that training and left no evidence behind. Count your blessings that you are still a fully functioning human being." Gibbs said with a smile while he watched Clint's eyes widen.

"With that said, I would die for my little girl so she may not be the one you need to worry about. Do not hurt her or you'll answer to me."

Jenny had the same look of seriousness about her.

"I won't hurt her." Clint reassured.

"Then it is up to Ziva now."

* * *

When everyone returned to the kitchen, Jenny asked if they'd stay for dinner. Clint and Chris agreed.

"Excuse me; I have a couple of troublemakers to deal with. Clint, would you ride over to your ranch and invite Jim for dinner too?" Gibbs asked. He asked this for two reasons. He knew Jim would like a chance to talk to Abby and to relieve Ziva of some embarrassment of having Clint over at the time of her consequences.

* * *

Gibbs walked into the workshop to find a very sad looking Ziva. He walked over to her and could not help pulling her into a hug. Ziva began to cry, having let down her defenses already.

"Ziva, I sent Clint to invite Jim over for dinner."

Ziva smiled through her tears gratefully, but blushed at the mention of Clint's name which did not go unnoticed by Gibbs.

"I know that Clint has already spanked you and I have given you a dose out on the trail. This spanking will be for the fact that you got in trouble with someone else and for endangering your life."

"When are you going to spank me for not caring about myself?" Ziva asked in surprise.

"I'm not. This time. I plan to let you talk to your Uncle Siah and see if you can finally release some of your past."

"Aww Dad, I appreciate the thought, but I am not the same religion as he is and I don't see what he can do to help. I'd just be rehashing the same thoughts I've had for years." Ziva almost whined.

"First of all, I don't think Josiah has a particular religion, but that the preacher in him makes him a great listener. He has also been through a lot in his life and will not judge you. Second, you are right, they have been thoughts. You need to speak them out and hopefully resolve them. Third, I said so." Gibbs said the last part with a small smirk. "Humor me Ziver."

"Alright Dad, I'll try."

"That's my girl. Now let's get this over with. You know the workshop usually means the paddle."

"Yes, Dad."

Gibbs sat in the famous spanking chair. That's what the kids had named it over the period of its use. Ziva then positioned herself over Gibbs' lap and waited. Boy did she hate this position! She hated going over his knee, but she had no choice. She had learned that many times, so why fight it now?

Gibbs began swatting Ziva with his homemade paddle over her trouser covered backside, and Ziva began feeling the burn quickly. She began sobbing quietly, but never fought the spanking. She was glad she got to keep the jeans on. After what seemed like forever, Gibbs stopped and waited for Ziva to get up.

He hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Don't ever put yourself in danger again. Get cleaned up. We have company tonight."

Ziva nodded and then began to ask if she could skip for the night, but before she could ask Gibbs was already shaking his head. She wanted to see Clint, but she was a little mad about him spanking her and afraid she wasn't up to the sitting.

"You will be at the table with the rest of us. You and Abby will be cordial to our guests. Josiah, Chris, Jim, and Clint will be here". At the mention of Clint's name, Ziva's eyes lit up and then she frowned.

"Glad he'll be here, but at the same time mad at him?" Gibbs asked knowingly.

"I could have stopped him from spanking me you know. I could have hurt him, but I knew you'd just be all the more unhappy with me."

"Are you sure there isn't more?" Gibbs asked trying to hide the smile.

"Whatever do you mean, Dad?" Ziva smiled.

"Don't get sassy little girl. Go clean up and rest a while and send your sister to me."

"I didn't wear you out already, Dad? You sure you don't need the rest?"

When Gibbs pretended to approach her to swat her, Ziva began backing up to get out the door. "I'm going!"

"You'd better!" Gibbs smiled at their banter and waited for the next miscreant to arrive.

* * *

When Abby arrived, Gibbs had already made sure there was no trace of a smile on his face.

"Are you ready to pay for your disobedience, young lady?"

"Not really, but what will that change?" Abby asked with an attitude.

"I see I have given you too long to stew over this. You were blatantly disobedient and put yourself in danger and you walk in here with an attitude?"

"I'm sorry, Dad. I was just so curious."

"Your curiosity could have gotten you or the others in that blue thing hurt. Good thing they were prepared."

"It's a _Tardis_, Dad." Abby said with a little too much sarcasm.

Gibbs had enough at this point so he grabbed Abby, sat in his chair, and began paddling her with gusto. "I've had enough of the attitude." Gibbs said after he had given her six swats.

Abby was already crying. "You will not defy me, especially when I am trying to keep you safe. You will not put yourself in danger. You will cut the attitude." Gibbs said as he slowed the pace with the paddle. He had let her keep her jeans on, but Abby was still feeling it.

The spanking stopped and Gibbs waited for Abby to get up. When she did, she was one contrite little girl rubbing her backside.

"Come here." Gibbs said gently as he opened his arms to her. Abby practically jumped into Gibbs' arms, which he had braced for, cried a little more and then Gibbs informed her of the company they were having. When she tried to protest, he told her the same as he did Ziva.

"Come on, let's get back to the house and you can join Ziva for a rest."

* * *

"Are the boys back yet?" Gibbs asked while grabbing a cup of much-needed coffee, again.

"Yes. Tim came in and said they were taking care of the horses. That has been a while though." Jenny admitted.

"I'll check on them. I'll be right back." Gibbs said to his guests.

"That man sure is busy with this family." Chris said to Ducky while chuckling.

"Indeed his is my boy, indeed he is. At the looks of John's family, I'm sure John has his hands full too. We are in for many interesting times ahead of us."

* * *

When Gibbs walked into the barn he could hear whispering. He knew something was up.

"Oh hi Dad." Tony said a little guiltily.

"What's going on boys?"

"Just a little discussion among us boys, Dad. You know? Which one of the Cane girls are the cutest. Which one likes me the most? Gotta keep up that reputation, even in the Old West." Tony answered before the other two had time to slip up. He finished with that infamous "Tony Smile".

"Uh, huh. Well we have guests for dinner tonight and I expect your best behavior. Got it?"

Gibbs waited for three acknowledgements and then left the barn having a gut feeling tonight was going to get rather interesting. "It will be their backsides if it does." Gibbs thought to himself.

"Which one of the girls like you the best? Really?" Tim asked with exasperation.

"Well I had to throw him off before one of you spilled under his scrutinizing gaze."

"I'm getting more and more nervous by the minute." Jimmy said.

* * *

Dinner was a nice affair to Gibbs' delight. It was decided that Ziva would help Josiah out at the church twice a week while they talked about her past and worked things out for her.

* * *

After dinner, Jim and Clint asked Gibbs if they could take the girls on the porch for some fresh air. The girls knew that Gibbs wouldn't allow them alone with the men just yet and that they needed to observe the time period etiquette anyway. The couples sat at each end of the porch so they could have some privacy to talk.

The girls sat gingerly on their respective chairs on the porch, which didn't go unnoticed by the guys. They each repeated how they were sorry that they had to spank them, but would do it again if needed because they really had feelings for the girls. The guys began relaying their intentions to girls' excitement and were about to kiss the girls, when Tony walked up and broke in. Four pairs of eyes looked over at Tony with frustration while Ziva said, "Tony, this better be good or you'll regret it."

"Yes, yes, Zeevah! Paperclip and all. Yadda, yadda, yadda. I know. I know." Tony said. "We just need them a minute. Guys, would you help us with something?"

Jim and Clint looked over in agreement and excused themselves from the girls saying that they'd be right back.

* * *

Gibbs, Josiah, and Chris were watching the whole thing unfold from a distance, of course. When Tony approached, Gibbs' gut stirred again. Gibbs, Josiah, and Chris decided to follow Tony and the Cane men.

When the older men rounded the corner, they were just in time to see Tony, Tim and Jimmy "accidentally" push Clint and Jim into one of the ranch's many cactus patches. The boys then tried to pull the Cane men out of the patch. What angered Gibbs the most was that his three boys were laughing so hard that they kept dropping the Cane men back into the patch. Gibbs could tell that this was being purposely done.

The boys froze when they heard the very familiar bellow, "WHAT IS GOING ON!"

* * *

**TBC...**

**A/N: I have been asked before why I don't have Jenny spank the 'kids' more. I am not against the idea. I am just more comfortable with the father/'kid' dynamic. I just simply enjoy reading and writing stories of the male authority influence (father figure of some sort) and the subsequent discipline done by him. It is just the way my mind works. There will be times that Jenny will display her displeasure with the wooden spoon just like Miz Nettie, though. Thanks for understanding. : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**See Chapter 1 for any disclaimers. I also DO NOT own any name, product, reference, or anything else that could be related to a movie, TV show, or a real or imagined person. I do not make money from any of this. **

* * *

_**To Any Flamer**_**: Don't waste your time. **

_**Warning! There will be spankings in this chapter.**_

* * *

_**To the faithful readers:**_** Once again, thank you for all the reviews, followings, favorites, and reads. I will always appreciate the fact that you still want to read this series. I am honored.**

**Also, if it seems that there are too many characters to keep up with, know that I am taking them in small bits. I needed new characters to possibly pair up with our favorite NCIS characters and IF Gibbs' family returns to 2011, Mag 7 characters won't be able to follow (except for a visit). I wanted to give Gibbs' family the chance to be able to bring their relationships back to the future if need be. Then who knows what kind of series would happen in the future (2011)… ; )**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_When the older men rounded the corner, they were just in time to see Tony, Tim and Jimmy "accidentally" push Clint and Jim into one of the ranch's many cactus patches. The boys then tried to pull the Cane men out of the patch. What angered Gibbs the most was that his three boys were laughing so hard that they kept dropping the Cane men back into the patch. Gibbs could tell that this was being purposely done._

_The boys froze when they heard the very familiar bellow, "WHAT IS GOING ON!?"_

* * *

While Josiah and Chris were pulling Jim and Clint out of the cactus patch for good, three very contrite young men were standing in front of a very irate father.

Gibbs turned to the Cane men and asked if they were alright considering the pain in their backsides. They both agreed that they'd live, but needed some medical attention.

"Siah and Chris will take you to Ducky and he'll see about getting the spines out of your backsides. Then we'll see about getting word to John that you'll be staying the night to recuperate a little. I'm sure you won't want to sit a saddle tonight."

The Cane men didn't argue. They knew that Gibbs was right and they had a feeling it was no use to argue with Gibbs when his mind was made up about something.

* * *

Once the men were out of sight, Gibbs turned on his boys.

"What is the meaning of this?" Gibbs asked through gritted teeth.

Tony was the first to speak. "Just a little prank Dad. We wanted to pay those two back for hurting our little sisters."

"What do you mean, hurting your little sisters?" Gibbs asked hoping that there wasn't more to the story than the spankings the Cane men gave his girls.

"They spanked our sisters so we decided we wouldn't stand for it. They have no rights here. We barely know them and they are already disciplining our girls. We were just giving them a little pain in the butt just like they gave our sisters." Tony said as his anger grew.

"While I am proud of your protective nature, do you think I am not aware of this? I have already taken care of the situation. Need I remind you that I am the patriarch? The Boss."

"Does Tony speak for the two of you also?"

"Yes Dad." Jimmy and Tim said in unison.

"Why do I get the feeling that this wasn't your idea, though?" Gibbs asked.

"No Dad. It wasn't our idea, but we agreed to it." Tim volunteered.

"Did you try to talk Tony out of it?" Gibbs asked Jimmy.

Jimmy didn't want to answer that question. He just stared at the ground.

"Yes Dad they tried to talk me out of it. I wouldn't listen to them. I take the blame." Tony revealed.

"While your admission is admirable Tony, your brothers are at fault too. When they couldn't stop you, they should have come to me. You could have really hurt Clint and Jim. I am glad you are protective over your sisters, but I'm so disappointed in the retaliation. You should have talked to me and not eavesdropped. Meet me in the workshop."

Three pairs of eyes widened when they heard the words eavesdropped and workshop. This meant only one thing, a homemade paddle was about to give them a lesson they wouldn't soon forget.

* * *

"Oww! I wish The Doctor wouldn't have left already! No insult intended Doctor; it is just that The Doctor would have had future technology with him to ease the pain." Jim exclaimed when Ducky pulled yet another spine out of Jim's backside.

"No insult taken my boy. I don't blame you for feeling that The Doctor could have alleviated some of your discomfort, but he left after he made Abigail forget what the _Tardis_ looked like inside. By the way, call me Ducky."

"I'm glad that was all he made her forget. I hope she remembers our encounter and never puts herself in danger again." Jim said.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll never forget those lessons that you and Jethro imparted on her backside. Nevertheless, I am thinking that this is why you are in the position you are in now. The boys haven't forgotten the lessons you two imparted upon their sisters." Ducky volunteered with a chuckle.

"Well, I sure hope that Gibbs imparts his own lessons on those boys. I am glad they are so protective over their sisters, but what they did to us was uncalled for. They should have known that Gibbs would have let us have it already and John would have done the same if we had overstepped a boundary." Clint said with confidence.

"Yes, our boys can be a little overprotective at times." Ducky said while Clint took a turn complaining about the release of another cactus spine.

What made things worse for the boys was that Miz Nettie was assisting Ducky. No one dared complain for fear of her spoon on an already sore backside. Miz Nettie had explained from their pained expressions when she walked into the den that, "You ain't got nothin' I hadn't seen before when I've had to help with doctorin' in the past." Of course Ducky had chuckled at that and not a word was said to the contrary.

When the girls wanted to help, Miz Nettie would have none of it. She began spouting something about 'it being improper for young ladies to help' and the men agreed wholeheartedly. The girls knew better than to argue with Miz Nettie and waited in the kitchen for their men to be taken care of.

* * *

It took all Jenny had to hold the girls in the kitchen. They wanted to show their brothers how displeased they were about pushing their men into the cactus patch. After all, their night was ruined with their dates now.

"Oww Mom!" Abby exclaimed as she felt Miz Nettie's spoon on her backside.

"Okay Mom! I'll stop!" Cried Ziva as she felt the spoon next.

"If you don't calm down, sit, and patiently wait for everything to play out, I'll turn you both over my knee now and give you a good spanking with this spoon. Don't you think that your father, Ducky, and Miz Nettie have things well in hand without you adding to the chaos?"

"Sorry Mom." Was heard in unison.

"I know that you both have new found romances here and you are happy about it, but you will take this slowly and see how it pans out. Things are different here and your father and I don't want you to get hurt." Jenny explained.

The girls smiled and nodded. "Now tell me how you feel about your new men." Jenny said with a smile.

* * *

"I think we have said all we needed to outside. Once we are done here, you will go to bed. In the morning you will apologize to Jim and Clint. You will then go over to John's and explain to John what transpired here and then you will offer to do Clint and Jim's chores until they can manage to do them on their own again. You will also take any punishment John wants to give you."

Gibbs held back the smirk threatening to show as he watched his sons' eyes widen at the thought of John having a go at their backsides. He would have a talk with John first and let him put the fear of God in his boys. From talking to John in the past, he knew John wouldn't want to have a go at their backsides after Gibbs took care of it, but the boys didn't need to know that. John had an understanding with Gibbs and Chris that he would do what he had to if he caught any family member doing something dangerous, just like what was expected of Gibbs and Chris with the respective families. It was an understanding that all three patriarchs had in order to maintain trust, order, and safety in a dangerous time period.

"Tony and Tim find corners and get there." Gibbs knew to take care of Jimmy first because Jimmy would hyperventilate while waiting and to take care of Tony last so he could hear the whole thing. He wanted Tony to know what he had gotten his brothers into. "Jimmy, with me."

Gibbs guided Jimmy to the "spanking bench" and pulled him over his knee. Gibbs wasted no time in paddling Jimmy. Once Jimmy was a sobbing mess and Tony was barely able to keep himself from covering his ears, Gibbs let Jimmy up and hugged him until he calmed down. "Say goodnight to your sisters and mother, get cleaned up, and go to bed. I'll check on you in a bit." Jimmy nodded and began walking over to the main house.

"Tim, with me." Gibbs pulled Tim over his lap and gave Tim much the same as he gave Jimmy. By this point Gibbs could hear sniffles from Tony. "Good, maybe he won't drag his brothers into another scheme too soon." Gibbs thought. Gibbs released Tim, hugged him, and told him to do what he had told Jimmy to do.

"Tony. You're next."

By the time Tony reached Gibbs, any fight and excuse Tony had was gone. What stood before Gibbs was a pitiful and contrite form of a young man.

"I'm ready Dad. I shouldn't have gotten my brothers in this. I should have known that you had things under control."

"Tony, I am proud of your protective nature, but I need you to put it to use when someone is in danger. What the Cane boys did was protect the girls, although, in the end, the danger was to their backsides only." Gibbs said that with a small smile. "Clint saved Ziva from a snake and Jim protected Abby from traveling to who knows where. The damage was to their backsides and I guarantee you, the damage did not last as long as the damage from a snake or an unknown alien race or world." Gibbs waited for Tony to acknowledge what he had just said and then commanded gently, " Let's get this over with. Drop the jeans."

Tony wanted to point out that the others hadn't had to drop their jeans, but thought better of it when he realized he had instigated the whole mess.

Gibbs was proud that Tony didn't argue and had Tony over his lap in no time. "The only reason you are keeping the underwear is because you complied about the jeans."

"That gives me little comfort. Dad will still set my backside on fire with or without underwear or jeans." Tony thought sarcastically and then concentrated on the paddle that was now attacking his backside.

In no time, Gibbs had Tony sobbing. Gibbs knew that Tony was also crying out of guilt for the pain he caused everyone and not trusting Gibbs. "I expect better of you. You are a leader to this family and you are respected and followed. You must lead in the right direction. No more childish antics where someone can get hurt." Gibbs knew that he couldn't take the practical joker personality from Tony or it just wouldn't be Tony. He just wanted him to tone it down.

Gibbs finished the paddling with two of the hardest swats and waited for Tony to get some control and stand on his own. Once Tony stood and pulled up his jeans, Gibbs pulled him into a quick hug. "Don't make me do this again too soon."

"I don't want you to ever do that again." Tony said with a toothy grin.

"Yeah, well wanting and getting are two different things. Act like the leader you are and we may not have to readdress this." Gibbs knew it was wishful thinking, but wouldn't have his family any other way.

"Let's go in and have you get ready for bed." With that Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tony's shoulder and they walked back to the house.

* * *

After Tony said goodnight and Gibbs had checked on his boys, Gibbs joined Jenny and the girls in the kitchen. He could tell that the girls had gotten in trouble with Jenny. "What happened?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle Jethro. The girls wanted to help the Cane boys with the spines and I had to calm them down because they wanted to knock some sense in their brothers. I showed them the error of their ways with this." She held up Miz Nettie's spoon.

Gibbs folded his arms over his chest and just glared at the girls. "My paddle hasn't cooled off yet. I could still put it to more use. You know better than to give your mom trouble. What do you say Jen, do I need to have my own discussion with the girls?"

Gibbs really didn't want to do the whole 'get in trouble with Mom, get in trouble with Dad thing', but he knew he had to be consistent.

"I think with the fact that I already impressed a lesson upon them with the spoon and the fact that they are nervous and worried about the Cane boys; I believe they have had enough." The girls looked relieved.

"Don't look too relieved. You had better thank your mom for saving your backsides from further harm, and don't make another mistake tonight or I may change my mind."

"Yes, Dad." The girls chorused.

* * *

"Any word on the Cane boys, Jen?"

"Not yet, but according to Miz Nettie, I think the process is almost over."

Just then, Ducky and Miz Nettie came into the kitchen.

"The boys are fine Jethro. Aside from sore backsides, they'll be fine. I'll check them tomorrow for infection, but I think they'll be fine there too." Ducky related. "I hope you impressed upon our boys that a joke like this is unacceptable."

"You know it Duck."

"I had a feeling they'd see the error of their ways before the night was over."

"May we see them Ducky?" Abby asked.

Before Ducky could answer, Gibbs stepped in. "Let me speak to them first, and then we'll see."

A glare from Gibbs and crossed arms stopped any arguments from the girls. They really did not want a round with Dad's paddle.

* * *

Gibbs walked in the den to find two young men still on their stomachs propped up on their elbows talking.

"Hello boys. Anything else we can do for you before we let you rest for the night? John has been informed that you will be here for the night. Know that I have taken care of my boys and that they have seen their mistakes, quite painfully I may add, and that they'll be doing your chores until you can get back to them."

"Well, that answers one question. How are the girls? We heard the commotion in the kitchen earlier. They wanted to help us." Clint said with a look of horror on his face.

"They are fine except for a little conflict with a spoon."

The boys laughed which caused new pains in the hind end region.

"May we see them Gibbs?" Jim asked.

"I guess if you both agree and are up to it."

"Girls, someone wants to..." Gibbs called from the den door, but before he could finish his statement, the girls were upon him.

"I'll leave you alone for a few minutes. Mind your manners."

* * *

As Gibbs walked into the kitchen, he was greeted by John.

"Gibbs." John acknowledged. "Josiah and Chris asked me to let you know that they rode back to town. I hear from Jennifer that you have the situation under control?"

"Yes, all has been handled. After my boys' run in with my paddle, I sent them to bed knowing that they have to face you tomorrow while doing Clint and Jim's chores."

"I see, and what I am supposed to tell them when I see them tomorrow?" John asked with a look of humor at Gibbs' expression. "I really like the way you think Gibbs."

"I want you to put the fear of God in them. I want you to make them think you'll tan their hides, but then make it clear that you will if they ever put themselves or someone else in danger around you, just like we have talked about in the past."

"No problem on that topic."

"My girls are with your boys. Let's give them a few more minutes and then we'll go in."

In the meantime, Miz Nettie had coffee and snacks for everyone in the kitchen.

* * *

"We are so mad at our brothers! We can't believe they did this!" Ziva exclaimed.

"Yes we can!" Abby added.

"Girls we are going to be fine." Jim said.

"We have to admit that we were not happy with them at first, but we realize your dad is making them pay for their prank and we are glad they are so protective of you. You need protection." Clint admitted.

Ziva gently slapped at Clint's arm, but knew he was right.

"So I can expect no retaliation from you boys?" From John, that was more of command and not a question.

"No retaliation John. We know Gibbs has taken care of the situation." Clint said. "How did we go from being the Cane men to the Cane boys in one night?" Clint thought.

"Good, because I'd hate to have to add discomfort to those backsides." John relayed in a stern manner that made the boys blush while making the girls smirk.

"Girls, same goes for you." Gibbs glared. "No retaliation or there will be consequences." Now it was the girls' turn to blush.

It was decided that the boys would spend the next day at the Gibbs ranch in order to recuperate a little longer.

* * *

The next morning, the Gibbs boys expressed their apologies to the Cane boys, Abby, and Ziva. After the four made them sweat it out a little, they forgave the culprits.

Now it was time to face John.

* * *

On the ride to the Cane Ranch, all sorts of thoughts were going through the boys' minds.

"What do you think he'll do Tony?" Jimmy asked.

"How should I know?"

"What would John Wayne do, Tony?" Tim asked nervously.

"If you don't know, then you don't want to know. Let's just hope Uncle John doesn't take a page out of Uncle Duke's book." Tony was trying to lighten the situation, but it wasn't working.

As the boys rode into the Cane Ranch yard they saw John had walked out of the house and had begun walking towards the barn. When he turned and waved the boys over to the barn, the boys noticed the razor strop hanging over John's shoulder.

Three gulps could be heard from three very nervous young men.

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

**See Chapter 1 for any disclaimers. I also DO NOT own any name, product, reference, or anything else that could be related to a movie, TV show, or a real or imagined person. I do not make money from any of this. **

* * *

_**Warning! There may be spankings in this chapter.**_

* * *

_**To the faithful readers:**_** Once again, thank you for all the reviews, followings, favorites, and reads. I will always appreciate the fact that you still want to read this series. I am honored. I am also honored by the new readers and reviewers who are now reading my older material. Thanks to all the guest reviews also. **

* * *

**I know it has been a while since I posted this story (since I am working on **_**Aimee**_** and have had a bit of writers' block on this series) and that there are a lot of characters in this story now. Refer to Chapter 2 of New Relationships if you have forgotten the characters. I'll try not to use too many of them at once. Hint: Angie Dickinson, Susan Oliver, Dawn Wells, John Wayne, and Robert Horton. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_As the boys rode into the Cane Ranch yard they saw John had walked out of the house and had begun walking towards the barn. When he turned and waved the boys over to the barn, the boys noticed the razor strop hanging over John's shoulder._

_Three gulps could be heard from three very nervous young men._

* * *

"Well here goes." Tony swallowed and led the way to John.

When the boys went into the barn they took care of their horses. John had not said a word to them as they entered the barn.

When the boys were done, Tony approached John.

"Sir?" Tony waited for the acknowledgement. He could not help but stare at the leather strap hanging from John's shoulder. This did not go unnoticed by John. He had decided not to make this easy on the boys.

"Yes, Tony?" John replied sternly while placing his hand on the strap.

"Uh, Sir?"

"Tony, we've already established my gender." John knew it was nervousness, but he was going to make the boys sweat it out before he released them to work.

"I want to apologize. It is my fault that your boys were pushed into the cactus patch. It was my idea. If there is to be any more physical punishment, let it be done to me only. Dad has already shown his displeasure and has done an adequate job on Tim and Jimmy." Tony bravely stated not mentioning the job Gibbs did on him.

"So you don't think your two cohorts deserve further punishment?"

Tony shook his head no. "No Sir."

"So you are willing to take their punishment too?"

"Yes, Sir."

"No Tony. I'm responsible too. I'm ready, Sir." Tim said nervously.

"Me too, Sir." Jimmy said with a look as if he were ready to pass out.

"I see. So you are willing to take all punishment?" John asked Tony rhetorically. "And you two are willing to take your own punishment and not let Tony take all the blame?"

"Well boys, I don't think it is your decision, but I am impressed with the protectiveness of your family. I am glad you were willing to protect your sisters and each other. The way I see it, you're all at fault for causing my boys' pain and I am equally as protective as Gibbs over my family." John proclaimed ominously.

"Where do you want us Sir?" Tony asked. He tried to help his brothers, but John made it clear that no one was escaping.

"I want you over those bales of hay over there."

They boys obeyed by bending over the hay. John stepped behind them and gave them each one hard swat with the strap.

"Stand up boys."

That one swat reignited their Dad's earlier discipline, but they couldn't help but turn to John with surprise while rubbing the spot of chastisement.

"Why so surprised boys?"

"To be honest Sir, we've seen McLintock!" Tony said with embarrassment. "I guess we expected more. You do remind us a lot of The Duke."

This is when the smirk that John had been holding back began to show. He then began to laugh.

"You know boys? I am very much like my namesake, but I don't see a coal shovel. Do you?"

The boys smiled knowing that the question need not be answered.

"Do you remember the movie, Tycoon?"

The boys nodded and then the realization of what John meant began to show.

"The Duke didn't want to embarrass the boy by paddling him in front of his friends, although all of the boys deserved to be spanked for playing around the blasting equipment." John explained.

"He was just trying to teach the boy to be a responsible leader in his group." Tony revealed.

"So this was all a lesson to reinforce what Dad had already begun teaching?" Jimmy asked.

John smiled. "Chastisement is not just about the punishment. It is also used to teach. Hopefully the person is changed for the better by it. That is another part of what family is to do for one another."

Before the boys relaxed too much, John decided to clear up a matter.

"Make no mistake boys, I can deliver a coal shovel spanking if I must. Just don't cause me to do so." John said sternly.

Three very sincere, but nervous "Yes, Sirs" were heard.

"Now that all of that is out of the way, call me Uncle John. We are family. Let's see about getting my boys' chores done."

* * *

The boys found that they enjoyed their time with Uncle John. Eventually, their other 'uncles' came out and joined them. Of course the boys had lunch and were able to also spend time with the girls in the family. Before long, Tony and Angie, Tim and Susan, and Jimmy and Dawn were relaxing on the porch under the watchful eyes of the uncles. Soon the boys thanked John for the day and said they'd return the next day. One more day was needed for the Cane men to fully recover at Gibbs' ranch. The boys were anxious to return to work and see the girls again the next day.

The boys extended Jenny's invitation to the next dinner at the Gibbs ranch and then they were off to go home.

* * *

Soon after the boys left, Robert walked out on the porch to speak to Susan.

"Susan, we still have a little matter to discuss."

"Oh Uncle Robert, do we have to?"

"Susan, meet me in the barn." Robert said expecting no argument.

"What happened Robert?" John asked.

"How many times have we spoken to her about acting her age? I thought I had gotten through to her last time. She threw a small tantrum when Becca and Diane asked for her help in the kitchen. I am determined to set her straight and get her to act her age."

"I trust you Robert. I'll leave you to it."

Robert sighed and walked to the barn.

* * *

On the way home, the boys discussed their day.

"Uncle John is alright!" Tony said on the way home.

"Yes he is." Tim agreed.

"I think so too, but I'm ready to get off this saddle." Jimmy said as he uncomfortably shifted in his saddle.

"Me too!" The other two exclaimed in unison.

"Boy am I glad I got to see Angie." Tony said.

"I see you and Susan are getting cozy." Tony teased Tim.

"Yes, well Jimmy and Dawn were having fun too." Tim teased trying to deflect the conversation away from himself.

All three laughed as they rode into the ranch yard.

* * *

"Uncle Robert, do you have to?" Susan tried one more time.

"Yes Susan. We've had this conversation before. You are not a child. You will act your age and throwing a tantrum is beneath you."

"Some conversation." Susan muttered thinking Uncle Robert wouldn't hear her.

Swat! Robert swatted the seat of the britches in front of him. "Cut the attitude." Robert growled.

"Owww." Susan whined and stomped her foot.

"I warned you that I would continue to hold you accountable for the way you act no matter what century we live in." Robert sat on a bale of hay and pulled Susan across his lap. He swatted the backside in front of him until he felt true repentance and then released his charge. The first act Susan performed was to throw herself into Robert's waiting arms.

"I'm sorry." Susan felt the strong embrace of her 'uncle' as she cried herself out. "It's just hard to adjust to this life."

"I know, but we have to work together as a family to survive here. You have to do your part in the household. It will get better, but I will not let you act this way." Robert said sternly as he made Susan look into his eyes by pulling her chin up. "It's over now. No more childish behavior?"

Susan nodded.

"Now tell me about this Tim fellow." Robert said as the two of them walked out of the barn.

Of course, Susan's eyes lit up at the mention of Tim's name. This did not go unnoticed by Robert. "Looks like I'll have to keep a close watch on those boys." Robert thought with a sigh as he walked Susan into the house.

* * *

"Well it looks like John didn't express his displeasure adequately enough if you are laughing." Gibbs sternly expressed, but was teasing.

"We had a good day, Dad. Uncle John is alright." Tony said with his trademark smile.

The boys filled Gibbs in on the day while taking care of their horses and chores before going into the house for dinner.

At dinner Tony let Jenny and Miz Nettie know that he had informed John and his family about the fellowship dinner next Saturday and that they'd all be there.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Abby answered the door and let Chris and John inside. Abby nervously began to lead the men to the kitchen. As much as Abby loved her Uncle Chris, he still made her nervous. It was a respectful nervousness and Chris made sure he used it to his advantage to help Abby. He had come to really love his niece with all of her little quirks.

"Did you check to see who was knocking on the door before you opened it, Abigail?" Chris asked.

"Yes, Uncle Chris."

"Good. Have you been behaving yourself?"

"Yes, Uncle Chris." Abby said with a blush and walked into the kitchen ahead of the two men relieved that the third degree was over.

"You are too much Chris." John said while shaking his head.

"Hey! Gotta' keep up the reputation and keep 'em safe and in line. Always remember the _Tardis_ fiasco and you'll understand." Chris smirked and then walked into the kitchen with John following.

"Chris, John. What brings you out so late? Coffee?" Gibbs asked curiously.

"No time for coffee. I'm gettin' a posse together. I got a telegram that the Carver Gang robbed a bank in Junction City and are believed to be headin' this way. They shot a young boy passin' by." Chris said with anger thinking about his own son who died in a fire set by a crazed woman. "I need all the help I can get."

"Tony and Tim, grab your gear." Old habits die hard for Gibbs.

"Dad?" Ziva asked.

"You too Ziva." Gibbs said.

"Gibbs, you think that is a good idea?" John asked and Chris chuckled.

"John, Ziva was one of my best agents in 2011. She is more than capable. She knows where, when, and to whom to show her skills to." Gibbs eyed Ziva sternly.

"Yes, Uncle John, I'll be careful." Ziva admitted nervously.

"I see Tony filled everyone in on our day today." John laughed.

The siblings smiled.

"Let's ride." Gibbs commanded.

"John, we want to come along." Clint and Jim did not want to be left out and pleaded their case before the posse left.

"You are still not sitting a saddle properly and it will be a long night." John said.

"You know, I'd feel better if you two stayed with my girls, Ducky, and Jimmy and helped them guard the ranch in case the criminals come through here. Jenny was also an agent, so I know she can help if the need arises, but if they'd shoot a boy, no telling what else they'd do." Gibbs offered with a small chill down his spine.

"He's right boys." John said.

"Alright, as long as we can be helpful." Clint and Jim agreed. Of course Jim wasn't too disappointed to stay with Abby, but Clint was not happy about letting Ziva go without him although he wanted to help guard the ranch. He did admonish Ziva to be careful.

After the hugs and kisses were given and all told to be careful, the men and Ziva were off to catch the bank robbers.

* * *

Chris filled everyone in on the way.

Bard and James stayed behind at the Cane Ranch for their protection.

JD, Ezra, and Nathan stayed behind in town to help hold peace there.

With everyone strategically placed, the posse began their long night's search.

Little did they know that this night would be extremely long and unnerving.

**TBC…**

**A/N: FYI - The scene with Robert and Susan stems from a Wagon Train episode called _The Maggie Hamilton Story _where Flint (Robert) spanks Maggie (Susan) because he wants her to act her age. She tries to shoot him instead. He had unloaded the gun ahead of time (of course). Since she made the wrong choice, he then pulled her across his knee, pulled up her petticoats, and gave her a pretty decent spanking.**

**A/N: I just posted another chapter on Aimee also. I know it is a lot, but I needed to get another chapter of New Relationships posted again before I gave up on it altogether.**


	7. Chapter 7

**UPDATE 4/4/15: I realized I had used the feminine for the name Jesse (Jessie). It was bugging me so I had to fix it! LOL! I hope I got them all.  
**

* * *

**See Chapter 1 for any disclaimers. I also DO NOT own any name, product, reference, or anything else that could be related to a movie, TV show, or a real or imagined person. I do not make money from any of this. **

* * *

_**Warning! There may be talk of a spanking or an actual spanking in this chapter.**_

* * *

_**To the faithful readers:**_** Once again, thank you for all the reviews, followings, favorites, and reads. I will always appreciate the fact that you still want to read this series. I am honored. I am also honored by the new readers and reviewers who are now reading my older material. Thanks to all the guest reviews also. **

* * *

**Refer to Chapter 2 of New Relationships if you have forgotten the characters. I'll try not to use too many of them at once. ****Hint: Clint Eastwood, Tim Holt, Angie Dickinson, Susan Oliver, Dawn Wells, John Wayne, and Robert Horton.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_With everyone strategically placed, the posse began their long night's search._

_Little did they know that this night would be extremely long and unnerving._

* * *

The posse worked long into the night. Ziva and Tony were able to help Vin with the tracking. Vin had taught Ziva and Tony many extra skills on their various tracking trips.

Of course Tim was able to use his scouting skills on this trip too. Tim had taught Ziva, Abby, and Tony a few scouting tricks during the times they had helped Tim with his scouting group from town.

* * *

Before John's family's arrival, Ziva and Abby had been able to help on a scouting trip because Chris and Gibbs had convinced some of the dads to allow their daughters to go along on the scouting trip. Chris and Gibbs' reasoning was that girls should be taught to survive in case needed. Of course the incident with the Taylor girl had only reinforced that.

* * *

The Taylor girl had run away from home because of a disagreement at home. It was two days before Chris' team, with the help of Gibbs' team, were able to find her. It was Ziva who had found the girl about to get bitten by a snake. It was Chris that had looked the girl over and swatted her backside twice when he found she was safe. He did this to reinforce the fact that he was the law and she had disobeyed that law and put them through much trouble because of her foolishness. Of course, nothing could save the Taylor girl's backside from her father's wrath when she had recovered from the incident.

When word spread that Ziva had saved the girl from the snake by shooting the snake, it did not take long for the fathers to say yes to the girls' scouting trip provided that Ziva and Abby went along as chaperones.

The Taylor girl's chastisement by Chris and her own dad reinforced to the other girls and boys that the scouting trip training was to be used for fun and survival skills, not for the aid in running away from home. Chris had gathered the group for a little talk before they left for the trip. No one wanted to cross Chris. He had told the children that he would have a go at any backside that disobeyed the scouting rules or tried to use the skills taught to do something naughty. Then he'd release them to their fathers. This left all youngsters with wide-eyes and agreeing to his demands. No one wanted to face their dad's wrath, especially after Chris had a go at them first. Some had already had prior experience with Chris' chastisement.

Also, no one was going to be taught to use a gun until the fathers decided that individually. This made clear to the children that they would be taught to avoid snakes not be taught to shoot them as Ziva did. If the Taylor girl had not run away, she would not have had to face the snake.

* * *

John's team was impressed by the Gibbs siblings' skills. Of course John's team had skills of their own and some they had to hide from the rest of the group. Future ways needed to be guarded just like Gibbs' family had been doing.

* * *

Then it happened. Gun fire began. The posse had tracked the gang to an abandoned shack 15 miles north of Four Corners. The gun fire went on for a while with each side hoping the other would run out of ammunition, but there were only five gang members to the posse's many members.

The gang had underestimated the Four Corners' law enforcement. They had heard of Chris' group, but thought they stood a chance. Now there seemed to be too many trained gun men outside the cabin.

The gang finally decided to surrender except for Jesse. He had not stayed out of jail this long to be caught again and sent back. He'd wait for the right time to make his move.

As the five gang members exited the cabin, the Gibbs team secured the area.

This is where Jesse saw his chance. "A girl on a posse? Are they crazy? Everyone has a weakness and I just found it." Jesse thought in a cocky manner. Jesse grabbed Ziva. "You'll never see this girl again." Then Jesse laughed. "I am going to leave with this girl. Don't interfere because I'll shoot her right here. What do I have to lose?"

Ziva remained calm which Jesse thought was unusual. "Why ain't you screaming girl?" When Ziva didn't answer, Jesse shook his head. "Well, never mind. You'll be screaming soon enough."

Gibbs, Tony, and Tim never took their eyes off of Ziva and Jesse. They knew that the other four were being secured.

"I want two horses. Never mind. I want one horse so I can just lay her over it. That pretty backside will be a sight to look at while I make my way out of here."

Of course all the men's blood began to boil at Jesse's crudeness, but none would give him the satisfaction of knowing that. Gibbs was ready to put a bullet in him, but he had confidence in Ziva's skills. With the other four secured and all eyes on Ziva and Jesse, Gibbs did what he did so many times in the field in 2011. He gave Ziva the signal. It was a slight nod of the head. No one would see it unless they were trained under Gibbs.

As soon as Ziva saw the signal, she put her ninja skills into play. Jesse was not waiting for this, so Ziva was able to quickly twist out of Jesse's hold. Once she did this, she was also able to easily take Jesse down. Of course she toyed with him like a cat with a mouse. John watched as Gibbs did nothing to help Ziva, so John stood back with his arms crossed and wondered what Clint would be doing at this point if he were here to view this.

"Tony." Gibbs nodded over to Ziva and Jesse. Tony stood near Jesse who was about to fall backwards.

Ziva turned and patted her backside. Take a good look Jesse, this will be the last view you see for hours. With that, Ziva showed her skills one last time with a back hook kick to Jesse's head. Tony was there to catch Jesse as he fell.

"Bring him and lay him over the horse." Chris commanded to Vin and Tony.

"Well Ziva, I'm impressed. Clint better be careful." John said with a chuckle.

"Thanks Uncle John. All in a day's work in 2011."

"She is a weapon with many hidden talents." Gibbs said proudly.

Ziva smiled at the praise.

* * *

As the group rode back with John, Chris, and Gibbs taking up the back, John had a thought. "Ziva must really respect you. She could easily get out of a spanking with any of you. As a matter of fact, she must really have feelings for Clint. Clint has no idea that he is trying to protect a girl who isn't helpless at all, does he?"

Gibbs and Chris laughed.

"Yup, she likes your boy, but let's let them work that one out." Gibbs laughed again while thinking he'd have to have a little talk with Ziva about how she showed her backside to Jesse. Although getting beaten by a girl was good for Jesse and Gibbs had wanted to put a bullet in Jesse anyway, it was uncomfortable as a father to watch Ziva pat her own backside in front of so many men.

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: This one was a little shorter than usual, but I needed for Ziva to showcase her skills. She needs to be able to be Ziva in this time period every once in a while. LOL!**


	8. Chapter 8

**See Chapter 1 for any disclaimers. I also DO NOT own any name, product, reference, or anything else that could be related to a movie, TV show, or a real or imagined person. I do not make money from any of this. **

* * *

_**Warning! There may be talk of a spanking or an actual spanking in this chapter.**_

* * *

**Thanks to all the reviews, followings, favorites, and reads. I will always appreciate the fact that you still want to read this series. I am honored. I am also honored by the new readers and reviewers who are now reading my older material. Thanks to all the guest reviews also. **

* * *

**Refer to Chapter 2 of New Relationships if you have forgotten the characters. I'll try not to use too many of them at once. Hint: Clint Eastwood, Tim Holt, Angie Dickinson, Susan Oliver, Dawn Wells, John Wayne, Robert Horton, Ward Bond, Marie Windsor, and Barbara Stanwyck.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_"Yup, she likes your boy, but let's let them work that one out." Gibbs laughed again while thinking he'd have to have a little talk with Ziva about how she showed her backside to Jesse. Although getting beaten by a girl was good for Jesse and Gibbs had wanted to put a bullet in Jesse anyway, it was uncomfortable as a father to watch Ziva pat her own backside in front of so many men._

* * *

Chris and his group rode straight to town to bring their prisoners to jail. John's group followed Gibbs home. John wanted to ride home with Clint and Jim.

* * *

"Oh my! Well, I'm glad all turned out okay and you are all back safely." Jenny had just heard the summary of what had happened.

"Way to go Ziva! I wish I were there to see you in action."

"If you'd been there, Abigail, you wouldn't be happy with your disobedience." Gibbs shuttered at the thought of yet another one of his kids being put in danger.

"I second that." Jim said with a stern expression meaning every word.

"I didn't mean that literally!"

"Good." Gibbs and Jim said in unison, but couldn't help smirk at one another. Gibbs was glad to have another pair of eyes on Abby.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clint had not said a word throughout the whole conversation. John could tell Clint was brooding.

"You are going to have to accept that Ziva is not a helpless female. She can take care of herself. You'll have to allow what Gibbs would allow or I'm afraid this won't work." John was trying to reason with Clint.

"I should be the one to protect her." Clint said with frustration, but well meaning.

"I understand. Look at Maureen. She can defend herself any day of the week. Her fiery temper is enough to challenge any man, but she is a woman. If you let Ziva be what she is, within reason, she'll show a softer side. She may even let you protect her." John said and then chuckled at Clint's expression.

"Ha! Ha!" Clint said sarcastically as John patted Clint on the back and walked away. "Man, I am really falling for this woman. I just don't know if it will work out. I am too used to being protective and she is not the kind who needs protecting all of the time."

* * *

Clint was still in the middle of his thoughts when Ziva walked up to him.

"I'm proud of you." Clint said and then kissed Ziva's cheek. "I'm just glad you are safe. I wish I'd have been there."

"You would have tried to kill the guy for what he was saying to me. You would not have been able to keep a clear head."

"Maybe not, but you'll have to answer to me if you ever show that pretty backside to anyone else again unless it is over someone's knee for correction. For a trained professional, you let your temper get the best of you."

"If I did not like you so much, I would show you a few moves. I do not like being threatened." Although she was angry, Ziva could not contain the feeling of warmth from Clint's protectiveness. She had not had to accept that from anyone except Gibbs.

"Just remember, try one of those moves on me and you'd better put me out for a while and then run because I'm coming for you when I wake up."

"Ooooh, sounds fun." Ziva said in a mischievous and challenging manner.

"It won't be enjoyable. I have a few moves of my own. Remember, I'm from the year 2600. We have more advanced ways of defense that have not been thought of yet. Then I'll turn you over my knee and give the paddling you'll so richly deserve. I'll give you your space to be you, but don't try your abilities on me." Clint said with a tone that showed he would not be argued with.

Ziva began a rebuttal, but Gibbs walked over. "We need to have a little 'discussion' in your room. Say goodnight to our guests."

"We'll be going. I'm sure Maureen is worried. Clint and Jim are you ready?" John needed to get back to his ranch.

* * *

All parties said their goodbyes then Ziva walked the long staircase to her room. As Ziva waited for Gibbs, her angry thoughts grew. "Why send me to my room like a two year old? Gibbs and Clint make me so mad! I do not know how much longer I can stay in this world. I have a feeling, though, that it will not matter what world I am in with those two. They'll never change." Ziva was in the middle of a rant when Gibbs knocked on her door. When she didn't invite him in, he knew she was stewing.

"Ziver, I'm coming in."

Ziva had her back to Gibbs when he walked in. "Ziver, sit." Gibbs patted the bed next to where he sat. Ziva didn't move. "Not a request Ziva."

Ziva finally sat, crossed her arms, and pouted. She didn't want to fight Gibbs, but she needed everyone to know, including Clint, that she wasn't some helpless female needing someone to lean on because she was about to fall apart. She was a trained NCIS agent in 2011 and one who had seen a lot worse in her lifetime.

Gibbs knew her struggles. "Ziver, I am very proud of you."

That caught Ziva off guard and any rebuttal dropped from her thoughts. This did not go unnoticed by Gibbs.

"You acted like a trained agent out there. You've impressed everyone, but like Clint, I'm still unnerved. I see you as my daughter and Clint sees you as someone he is falling for."

Ziva smiled at that.

"If we are to stay here any longer, you will have to get used to the fact that we'll love you so much that we may have problems with you doing these things. It's the 'way' out here."

"Does that mean I'll have to stop helping?"

"No, but it means you'll have to be more patient and control your temper. You acted like a trained agent in all regards, but one. It was no fun watching my daughter show her backside like she did and in front of her uncles and brothers. That was a bit much. Your temper got the best of you."

"But he angered me by the way he talked about my backside over his horse like I was some piece of flesh to be taken advantage of because I am a woman."

"Oh, he angered me too. I wanted to put a bullet in him, but like you, I have the skills to handle that without losing my temper. Then, you were very rude in front of our guests. This is not how we treat our guests."

"So, if I wouldn't have toyed with the man with my backside and held my temper and been more polite, we wouldn't be having this conversation?"

"Nope. You handled everything else well. Like I said, I'm proud of you. But…" Gibbs patted his lap.

Ziva knew this wouldn't be one of the worst spankings because they hadn't gone to the workshop. Gibbs even let her keep her clothing intact. Not that he couldn't give a good old fashioned spanking over her clothes anyway.

Ziva felt every swat Gibbs gave her. After he had made his point known that he wouldn't tolerate her anger and that she wasn't in control when she was angry, Gibbs sat Ziva on his lap. She had tears, but wasn't crying uncontrollably.

After a few moments, Ziva spoke. "That's it Dad? You are getting soft." Ziva teased Gibbs with a smile.

"I can rectify that if you'd like to meet me in the workshop."

"No, Dad. Just teasing."

"I love you Ziver and I need you in control when we are in the field. No more anger. You are too skilled for that."

"Thanks, Dad." Ziva felt proud.

"Oh and be patient with Clint. I like him."

"Wow, Dad."

"Yeah, well don't tell him I said that. I've got to keep that reputation you know. He still needs to watch me load my shotgun a few times."

Ziva laughed and Gibbs smiled.

* * *

Everything had been quiet over the last few days. Gibbs' kids had been getting to know John's kids and the relationships were flourishing.

Tony and Angie spent many moments talking and getting to know one another.

Tim and Susan tended to walk hand-in-hand a lot. Of course, Susan was able to complain to Tim of the unfair treatment given to her by her Uncle Robert. Tim had to laugh when Susan stomped her foot and complained that Robert had once again spanked her for not acting her age. "She is so cute when she stomps her foot, but I'm glad Robert is helping her mature some before we get too serious." Tim thought as he laughed.

Jimmy and Dawn also had many talks, with Dawn doing most of the talking. Although, Jimmy was getting to share more of himself as the days went by.

It was a little rockier for Abby and Ziva, though. Their independence usually caused some altercation or another.

Jim had swatted Abby a few times when she refused to heed his advice about a snake she saw.

"I don't care if it wasn't poisonous. Haven't you had enough snake bites for a lifetime?" When Abby looked at him in surprise, Jim responded. "Yes, I heard about the chicken coop and the fact that you were very sick and had to stay in bed for a long time, but that was an accident. This would have been careless. Have you no fear?" That's when he swatted her backside five times to show he meant business and that he really had feelings for her and would keep her safe no matter what.

Clint was itching to swat Ziva. She was always arguing with him about something. Ziva still felt she had to prove she could take care of herself. They were both falling for each other, so they always worked it out. Clint had to admit that he wouldn't have Ziva any other way and was glad to see he was going to have a relationship much like John and Maureen.

It seemed that it would prove interesting to all as time went by.

* * *

Gibbs walked into the kitchen one morning and announced that they were all going on a trip. The World's Fair was to be in San Francisco and he wanted to take the whole family. When the kids looked upset about leaving their partners behind, Gibbs intervened.

"John's family is coming too. Bard, Marie, Barbara, Ducky, and Miz Nettie are staying behind to keep an eye on things. They've all said they feel too old to travel with a bunch of kids and welcomed the quiet while we are gone.

At the announcement of John's family coming, everyone showed excitement. "What about Uncle Chris' family? Aren't they coming?" Everyone was surprised to hear Abby ask about Chris, but proud that she did.

"They're coming too. Chris, Mary, Billy, Casey, and the rest of the Seven except Josiah are coming." Gibbs answered Abby's question.

"Judge Travis has hired five new deputies and one sheriff to keep the peace while we are gone. I hear they are the best around after Chris and his men. Chris feels confident about leaving, especially since Josiah is staying behind.

"Gibbs, I told Chris and I'm tellin' you and John the same, if Casey needs correctin' treat her like yer own. She's agreed to this or she wouldn't be goin' with you. JD knows to mind his manners with her too or else."

"I'm sure we won't have a problem Miz Nettie, but I appreciate the trust you have in me." Gibbs smiled at Nettie. "As a matter of fact, there won't be any problems or they'll answer to me." Gibbs said this while scanning the room.

* * *

That night when Gibbs and Jenny were snuggled in each other's arms, Jenny spoke of the trip. "They were so excited to hear about the trip, Jethro. I'm glad they are happy. I just hope we don't have any misbehavior. That's a big group."

"I was talking to you too tonight." Gibbs smirked while holding Jenny. He couldn't see her expression in the dark, so he waited for her reaction.

Jenny stiffened. "Why would you have to talk to me tonight? I'm an adult and your wife. Stop treating me like a child."

"Then stop behaving like one. You know when you, Mary, and now Maureen get together you seem to get into some sort of mischief. Remember the mercantile incident a few days ago?"

"How can I forget? You have reminded me of it many times."

"When the three of you get in an argument with the new worker in the store and dump eggs over his head…" Gibbs didn't finish the statement. He just rolled his eyes.

"It served him right when he insisted on getting 'our men's permission' to charge the goods we were buying."

"Jen, he was new. He didn't know that you all have an open account and we settle up once a month. You have a temper."

"Well my temper didn't get much better when the three of you made us apologize."

"It got better after we had our 'discussions' at home."

"It had to get better or you'd have continued to 'discuss' until it did. You are exasperating, you know that?"

"That's one of the reasons you love me so much."

Jenny began to argue, but was cut off by Gibbs. "Don't act like a child and you won't be treated like one." Jenny tried to argue again, but Gibbs kissed her.

"I love the making up part when we argue." Jenny thought as she kissed Gibbs and enjoyed their time together.

* * *

The next night, the three families got together to discuss the details of the trip. It was decided that they would take a stagecoach to the closest town with a railroad, which was Ridge City, and leave from there. The families would have to go in stages and stay at a hotel until all parties arrived in Ridge City. Since the families could easily afford to invest in the town's businesses, they had stock in the local stagecoach company. Therefore, they were able to obtain enough stagecoaches. There would be three stagecoaches leaving Four Corners at one time. This was enough to bring one family at a time. It would take two days to bring each family to Ridge City. Gibbs' family would leave first, then John's, and then Chris' family. Chris was more than happy to be last. The more time in town helping the new crew get used to the law and order of Four Corners, the better Chris would feel. With the travel time, the families would be gone about two months.

It was decided that there would be as little luggage as possible. Again, with the money each family had, courtesy of The Doctor, the families would buy what was needed in San Francisco and then donate what they bought to the needy once they decided to return. After all, they must save room for souvenirs. This whole trip was going to be a large undertaking with much room for problems. This is why everything had to be organized. With an admonishment once again for everyone to behave, the families went home. Gibbs and his family were to leave in two days. Everyone was excited.

* * *

Chris' family was accustomed to the rigors of this type of travel, but Gibbs and John's families weren't. Chris chuckled and thought as his family went home that night that this was going to be a mighty interesting trip. He wondered who would be in trouble first.

**The END of #9.**

**TBC****... in #10 - Beyond the Holiday Adventure: How Will We Fare at the World's Fair?**

* * *

**A/N: Please know that I have taken historical license with the time of the World's Fair and the fact that the railroad ran through Utah at this time. For my purposes, the railroad was where I needed it to be. LOL! If real life only worked that way. Doctor Who could have easily brought them to San Francisco, but what would be the fun in that!? **


End file.
